


Anatomically Correct

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e18 Tin Man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TinDaniel wants to know what they're going to spend their long lives doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomically Correct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noelql](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=noelql).



> I'm doing this as an AU - so let's just imagine that somewhere, out there, the TinVersion of SG1 still roams the universe.
> 
> Thank you to bertybertle for her lovely beta

"Do you think we'll see them again?"

Daniel didn't turn around. He kept watching the empty space of the 'gate. "I'm sure, if we can keep from falling apart, being taken apart, or otherwise get demolished, yes." He hesitated for a moment. "Eventually." He wondered if he would miss Sam and Teal'c before they met again.

Jack came up to stand next to Daniel. His hand was resting lightly on his gun. They had long since made sure that they had weapons, even if they had not needed them on Harlan's world.

Their world. Sort of.

"I almost miss the bastard," Jack said, a false lightness to his voice.

"No you don't," Daniel said with a small snort. "You hated having to keep the place from falling apart."

"Oh, yeah," Jack agreed. "But Harlan was just doing what he thought was right. I can sort of see why he'd do that out of duty."

Daniel adjusted the small portable solar display on his wrist. Sam had made sure they all had the larger solar powered packs as well before setting out, but these smaller ones were easier to carry around, if not quite as effective.

"Let's make camp and figure out what we do from here," Jack suggested, walking away toward their gear.

Daniel gave the 'gate one last look, then turned around. This place wasn't quite so bad. He had got the address from ...the original Daniel's memories. He wondered for a moment if Earth was still safe, if their human counterparts were still alive...

"Oh Daaaaniel."

Daniel rolled his eyes and turned around, walking over to Jack who was shouldering on his backpack.

"You know, Sam and Teal'c went their separate ways," Daniel said quietly. "We could have..."

"No."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"We're not supposed to split, me and you," Jack argued, a stubborn look on his face.

"You and I," Daniel corrected.

"Yeah, like I said," Jack replied, a glint to his eyes telling Daniel he knew what Daniel meant.

Daniel shook his head and took his own backpack. It did not weigh all that much. Not that he would feel it anyway, unless he was running low on energy. "Jack?"

Jack turned around, waiting for what he had to say.

"I know we've never talked about it, but..." he searched for the right words. Just because he was an android with a damned computer for a brain that enabled him to think faster than any human being did not mean he knew how to say what he wanted to say.

Jack stood still, almost as if he were frozen to the spot. "Daniel?" he asked quietly. "Are you trying to say what I think you are?"

"There was never time," Daniel started.

Jack held up a hand. "Oh for crying out loud, Daniel, you could have chosen a better time than now."

Daniel shrugged. "Harlan's world no longer exists, we have so much time on our hands and I just want to know... how to spend it."

Jack pursed his lips, then gave Daniel a little smile that reminded Daniel of the old Jack, the human one. Not this mechanical version who had fought next to him for so long to keep Harlan's place together.

"I figure you wanna test these bodies in a slightly different way," Jack said with a wink.

If Daniel had still been human, he would have blushed.

"Well, we are better than the originals after all," Jack said with a shrug as he turned and walked off, obviously in search of a place to set up camp, not too close to the 'gate itself. "I bet you we're so much better, our human versions haven't even thought of this yet."

Daniel bit back a laugh. He was not so sure about that. He had had an unhealthy interest in Jack for years before Harlan had copied their personalities into vessels of metal and non-biological fluids.

With one last thought of a past that was not really his, he left it where it was. What was important was the here and now, Jack and making camp. Then they could do something about this... thing of theirs. Who cared if he had something now that the other Daniel might never work up the nerve to ask for?

Without looking back at the 'gate, Daniel followed after Jack.

The End


End file.
